Ending of a coma part 3
by edwardElricAddict
Summary: Ed now enters the story, and of course, he breaks his arm again, and Shu asks him a tiny favor... Who was that man/woman?


The Next DAY!

Korsu worked on her automail legs. While she worked, Shu was trying to shape shift.

"Hmmm… maybe if I think happy thoughts." Shu said. She soon started to fly through the air.

"WTF!?!?!? Shu! Get down! Why is gods name are you acting like Peter Pan?!?!?!" Korsu yelled.

"But…. But… I like it up here!"

"Get down, or I'm throwing the wrench!" Korsu said, lifting up a wrench from her desk. Shu panicked and fell back down to the ground. Korsu sighed, and continued to work behind her desk, keeping an eye on Shu the whole time.

"OUCH! GOD DAMMIT!!!!!" Korsu screamed. She had hammered her thumb by mistake. She quickly put her thumb in her mouth and sucked on it.

"Hehe… you look like a baby!" Shu said, giggling. Korsu gave Shu the deadly glare, and picked up the… sexy wrench of power.

(Hali: Where the heck did the sexy wrench come from?  
Me: ……………………… Envy's sexy crop top of hotness.)

Korsu sighed, and took the thumb out of her mouth, she continued to work. Shu tried again on the happiness and started to fly again.

"SHU! WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!?!?!" Korsu yelled. Roy quickly entered and Shu landed on him. Korsu looked at the two, and held in a laugh.

"SHU! GET THE HELL OFF!!!!!!!!" Roy yelled.

"Hmpf! Fine!" Shu said, before she got up, she stomped on Roy's butt (Just so you know… she's wearing high heels…. Ouch). Roy yelped out in pain and quickly stood up. Then a blonde haired boy rushed inside.

"What's going on?" He asked. His right arm seem to dangle, like it was pulled from its socket.

"Nothing, Full Metal…" Roy said, glaring at Shu. Korsu smiled and looked at her brother.

"That's what happens when you get Shu mad, Roy! You should know, after 14 years of knowing her!" Korsu said, giggling. Roy sighed and look at the boy he called, 'Full Metal.'

"Ok… Korsu here is a auto mailer. She just started, so no criticism, ok?" Roy said, patting Full Metal's back and leaving the small store. Korsu smiled at Full Metal.

"Welcome… You're my first costumer. If the automail I make turns out bad, I'll give your money back… Guaranteed." She said. She pushed back on her wheel chair controller. She didn't move.

"Hey Shu… my wheel chair's broken… can you push me toward Full Metal?" She asked. Shu nodded and pulled Korsu from in front of her desk, and headed for him.

"Whoa! Why are you in a wheel cha- OH MI GOD, YOU HAVE NO LEGS!!!!" Full Metal yelled. Korsu laughed. She covered her mouth to hold it in.

"I know, I know! Shocking isn't it? I still haven't gotten use to it, but it's still fun being in a wheelchair!" Korsu said, smiling.

"Why are you so happy about it?" Shu asked. "I mean… you got hit by a CAR!! WHEN YOU WERE 3!" Full Metal stared at Korsu, mouth wide open.

"Haha, Shu, I think you might want say it louder, I don't think they heard you SCOTLAND!!" Korsu yelled. Full Metal backed away. Korsu looked at him.

"Aww… I'm scaring away my first costumer…" Korsu said, giving Ed the cute eyes.

"Your special like that." Shu said, patting Korsu's head.

"How am I ever going to get enough money to buy more supplies and feed myself when I run out of supplies, and food!" Korsu said sadly.

(Me: CUTIE ATTACK! Beware… beware…. BeWaAaAaAaArEeEeEeE!!!!!  
Hali: WE GET IT!)

Full Metal walked up to Korsu.

"No… I'm not leaving… I was just getting away from your friend there…." He said. Korsu smiled at him and hugged him. Full Metal blushed.

"Ummm… now can you put me back in my wheel chair… Kinda dangling here…" Korsu said, her body off the wheelchair, and only her arms supporting her weight, and Full Metal's neck keeping her up. Shu pulled Korsu off of Ed, and plopped her back on the wheelchair.

"Don't do that… You scared me!" She said, putting her hands on the wheelchair's handles.

"Sorry Shu, I'm just glad Full Metal isn't leaving… also… Is there another name I can call you Full Metal? It gets tiring after saying it a lot…" Korsu said, giggling.

"Full Metal isn't my real name… Its Edward, Ed for short. Full Metal is just my State Alchemist name." Ed said.

"Ohmigawd! A state Alchemist in my store! THAT'S TOO COOL!!!!!" Korsu said, squealing.

"Aren't you a little small to be a State Alchemist?" Shu asked, pushing Korsu back to her desk.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN THROUGH A MICROSCPOE, YOU JERK?!?!?!?!?!?!" Ed yelled.

"Short people have short tempers!" Shu said, laughing.

"HEY!!!!" Ed yelled. He rushed over to Shu, who jumped out of the way.

"Hey hey hey! You guys break this store, Roy will go Flame Alchemist on your ass!" Korsu yelled. Ed and Shu stopped. They looked at each other, and Shu headed for a chair.

"Anyway, Ed… You were here for a reason… for automail…" Korsu said. Ed nodded and walked over to her.

"Umm… My arm… It's broken…" Ed said, removing his jacket to let Korsu see.  
"Hmm… I see… Well… Lets see here… Hmmm…" Korsu said, lifting up his arm.

"…………Uh…. Well… This automail isn't solid enough." Korsu said.

"Isn't solid enough?!?! This thing is freakin' heavy!" Ed said. Korsu smiled.

"I can make a stronger substance, its more solid, and it will be lighter too. I'll help you grow…" She said, giggling.

"Are you calling me short?" Ed said, angered.

"No… I'm just saying this automail is weighing you down. That's all… anyway… I'll have your automail in the morning. Check in around 8:00a.m., ok?" Korsu asked. Ed nodded, and put his jacket back on. He left the store and looked back at Korsu who was pushing the wheels of her chair toward the back of the store.

"I wonder what her automail is going to be like." He said. He walked out of the store.

"Hey, State Alchemist… I need you to find out who kidnapped me yesterday." Shu said, walking behind him. Ed looked over his shoulder at her.

"You could ask Mustang… I have a bad arm, I don't have time for this…" He said, turning around to face her.

"Listen here, shorty… That man is just a turd… I'm tired of looking at him. I have to see him everyday. I once asked him for help, guess what? He didn't help me at all! Now your practically the only person I can ask!" Shu said, crossing her arms.

"Fine… tell me what he looks like." Ed sighed.

"He had palm tree like hair, wore a crop top and a skort…" Shu said. Ed's eyes went wide eyed and turned his back to her and whispered

"Envy…"

"Envy? I'm not talking about no sin here!" Shu exclaimed.

"Huh? No! He's Envy!" Ed yelled.

"I'm not talking about a sin!"

"ENVY IS HIS NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh………… my bad…."


End file.
